


Butt of the joke

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can be read as pre-relationship, or current
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenanigans are a common thing in the achievement hunter office whether its on camera or off camera, this particular VS though, there is an extra blooper scene for the audience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt of the joke

**Author's Note:**

> firebornaustrian said:
> 
> Joelay prompt: After Ray wins a vs, he's thrusting the belt outside the office, undulating his hips like an idiot, and while Joel passes, he slapps his ass. They both freeze and lock eyes. Joel sputters, "I'm sorry it was there!"

Its a running race because apparently everyone in the achievement office has run out of actual video game ideas, plus physical activity and Ray unless in the thrusting motion is not one of Ray's greatest attributes but it was Ryan who challenged him and the older man's cockiness ruined him like in many videos, the race was around the whole of stage five then back to the kitchen area. Ryan starts out strong while running but turned around to try to run backwards through the finish line which was made up of two stacks of Xbox three sixty games, Ray came sprinting around the corner, he slid for a second then sprinted towards the end. The older man was surprised at thought that Ray had given up, Ryan tried to turn around to cross the finish line but tripped over his own feet, he lunged for the finish line with his hands but was a second too late.

“Ryan! You did it again” yells Gavin,

“Come on Ryan!” says Geoff,

“Yeah… Ryan… come on” pants Ray, his hands on his knees, bent over trying to catch his breath.

“Ray can’t even breathe” mocks Michael,

“First time running since high school?” asks Jack,

“Middle” replies Ray sarcastically,

“Here you go” said Geoff handing Ray the belts, the Puerto Rican straps one around his waist and the other around his stomach, the camera spins to another member in achievement hunter.

“Matt, thoughts?” asks Kdin,

“Uh Ryan sucks at winning” replied Matt,

“All aboard the fuck train, whoo! Whoo!” shouted Ray air thrusting, he did a lap around the picnic tables, people laughed and watched on. Joel was standing close by watching in amusement as Ray gave him a wink as he thrusted past him, the older man's hand worked automatically and slapped Ray on the ass, he froze when he realised the camera was still on. The Puerto Rican stopped and locked eyes with Joel,

“Sorry it was there” stuttered Joel,

“Joel the ass guy” said Michael,

“And cut” said Gavin standing in front of the camera, Kdin nodding but kept rolling, everyone else headed back into the office, some went to grab something to drink. Kdin kept the camera on Ray, Joel attempted to escape but Ray returned the favour and slapped him on the ass as well. Joel turned and tried to say something but shook his head and walked off, his face tinted pink from blushing, Ray grinned walking back to the office, his eyes widened when he spotted Kdin recording.

“Cut that” said Ray attempting to laugh it off,

“Bloopers!” said Kdin,

“Please no” replied Ray.

Next week Ray would receive multiple tweets to both him and Joel, whelp, it was only a matter of time before someone would try and kill Kdin, might as well be him… Joel would help too.


End file.
